


Greek Gods

by fellasisitgay91219



Series: Neil Josten reads Percy Jackson [1]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Canon Compliant, Family, Fluff, Game Night, Just cozy Andreil, M/M, Some Percy Jackson References, the foxes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:01:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28865955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fellasisitgay91219/pseuds/fellasisitgay91219
Summary: Neil reads Percy Jackson as part of a pop culture immersion. Cue a discussion of who the Foxes' godly parents would be
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard, Nicky Hemmick & Allison Reynolds
Series: Neil Josten reads Percy Jackson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2121639
Comments: 21
Kudos: 145





	Greek Gods

**Author's Note:**

> This was one of those late at night, put off sleep to write it ideas. Hopefully it hasn't been done before!

Much to Kevin’s dismay, Neil spent a large amount of the summer before his sophomore year catching up on pop culture. It had been prompted by Nicky cheerfully saying, “Now that you aren’t going to die, you might as well understand references.” Instead of laughing it off, he had been taken by the idea. He was a real person now and he was going to live a real life. If that meant watching bad movies, reading young adult novels and listening to the top forty, so be it. 

Andrew, like Kevin, wasn’t obsessed with his plan. 

“Why.” He asked, stealing the worn paperback from Neil’s lap. They were sitting on their couch waiting for everyone to come over for game night. Andrew had only agreed to join because Neil promised to make him a large sundae. While they waited though, Neil was catching up on his book. He was currently reading Percy Jackson and the Titan’s Curse and trying not to relate too much to Zoë Nightshade. 

“I want to understand references.” Neil shrugged. 

Andrew just looked at him. 

He sighed and added, “I feel left out. Like an outsider, looking into a warm house. I hate being confused when they start talking about their hogwarts houses or whatever.” He grinned because he finally understood what that meant. “I’m a gryffindor by the way. Though, I much prefer Uncle Rick’s system of sorting people cuz he’s not a terf.”

Andrew looked unimpressed. Luckily for Neil, Allison stepped into the room carrying monopoly, and high fived him.

“Atta boy.” She placed the game on the coffee table then looked them over. “Why aren’t you helping?”

Neil grabbed his book back from Andrew. “I’m reading.”

Andrew raised an eyebrow. “I’m helping him read.”

He was, in fact, not, but Neil didn’t point this out. 

Allison just rolled her eyes and fell onto the couch besides Neil. 

“I’m obviously a daughter of Aphrodite. A badass one, though. Like Piper.”

Neil didn’t know who that was. “Uh.”

She glanced down at the book on his lap. “Right. You haven’t even made it to the second series.”

“I’m also a child of Aphrodite.” Said Nicky from the doorway. His arms were full of drinks. Sodas and alcohol alike. “I guess Allison and I are siblings then.” He said and winked at her. 

“Mmhmm.” She said, already engrossed in her phone. Neil took that as his cue to go back to his book, but Nicky pulled his attention back up. 

“Neil is obviously a child of Hermes. Speed, language, thievery, it’s a match made in heaven.”

Allison looked up from her phone and turned her gaze to Neil. “You’re right. It’s perfect.”

Neil stared at his lap uncomfortably. If only. If his father was a God, he wouldn’t have had to deal with the Butcher. 

Before his past could flash in his mind, Andrew pressed his foot into Neil’s thigh. He looked up and met his eyes. Like always, looking at Andrew made him feel safe. He wasn’t in that damp basement, he was here, and his father was dead. He had all the time in the world. He could imagine an alternate dimension where he was a demigod or he could just enjoy his friend’s and boyfriend’s company. 

“I would say Andrew is a son of Hades, but I also want to say Aaron is a child of Apollo.” Nicky was saying. “Can you imagine Andrew as Apollo’s child?”

Allison snorted. “You can imagine Aaron as a child of Apollo?”

Neil tuned them out and continued to stare at Andrew. His hair was golden under the lamplight, making a sort of halo around his face. His eyes were narrowed, slits of brown against long lashes. 

“Staring.” 

Neil felt the urge to stick his tongue out. Instead he said, “Andrew is the son of Athena.”

Nicky and Allison glanced at him. “Oh?”

Andrew was glaring at him, so he continued. “He’s smart, likes to plan things out, is a little violent but for good reasons. He’s even blonde, like Annabeth and her siblings.”

Nicky cocked his head. “I see it. I guess Aaron could be Athena’s as well...”

“Or maybe they aren’t actually twins.” Allison suggested. 

Neil lost himself in Andrew’s face again. 

When the others joined them, Nicky and Allison had hashed out who everyone was the child of. 

“Allison and I are Aphrodite. Neil is Hermes. Aaron, Andrew and Dan are Athena. Matt is Apollo,” Matt grinned at this. “Along with Jeremy Knox. Renee is Ares but she joins up with Artemis. We thought about Dionysus for Kevin,” Aaron snorted at this. “But decided to go with Zeus.”

Kevin, who had been arranging the monopoly board, brightened. “Oh actually I like that one. Zeus is powerful.”

Allison smirked. “We picked it because everyone finds Zeus annoying. At least, in Percy Jackson.”

Kevin frowned and went back to sorting the money. 

The foxes argued about other people’s godly parent but couldn’t decide on anything. (“Jean feels very Demeter to me. I don’t know why.” “Riko should be the son of Hades.” “Why? Just because he’s dead?” “Wymack...?” “Wymack.”)

Finally Kevin called everyone to come play and the conversation around greek gods stopped. Neil listened to Kevin’s heated explanation of the rules, while glancing periodically at Andrew. His boyfriend was staring intently at the little cat figurine. Neil made a mental note to make sure Andrew got it in the mad scramble for pieces. 

“Any questions?” Kevin asked, frowning at Neil. He was the only person who hadn’t played before, so he assumed it was directed at him. 

“Uh, no.”

Kevin nodded. “Then let the game begin.”

Andrew got the cat. He was also ridiculously good. Neil was not. He was the first to go out. He didn’t really mind though. He spent the time almost pressed up next to Andrew, sneaking him looks. 

When Nicky and Dan were arguing over Pennsylvania Avenue, Andrew pinched his leg. “You’ve been staring.” He said. 

Neil smirked. “Is that illegal?”

Andrew glared at him. “I’ll drop you out the window.”

Neil leaned closer. “You’ll have to get me there first.”

Andrew considered this, then asked. “Yes or no?” Neil wondered for a second if he would be consenting to be dropped out the window. Even then, it was a yes. He nodded and Andrew pulled him into his lap. He widened his eyes but went along with it. Everyone around them went quiet. Andrew wrapped his arms around him and whispered. “That wasn’t so hard.”

Neil shivered. “Fuck.”

Everyone stared at them for another second, then hastily went back to the game. He assumed that Andrew had given them a look or something, but he probably would never know. He was too busy absorbing Andrew’s warmth to care. 

After awhile, he started to drift off. He felt safe and comfortable for once. He let his guard down and fell away from the world. 

Next thing he knew, Andrew was saying something and Nicky was groaning in response, and then he threw his money at the center of the board. Neil blinked and noticed everyone dispersing. 

“Did you win?” He asked groggily. 

Andrew hummed an affirmation. 

“Yes or no?” 

Neil murmured a yes and Andrew stood up, scooping him at the same time, bridal style. Without sparing a glance at the others, he carried Neil into the bedroom and dropped him on the bed. 

“We’re like lukabeth.” Andrew said, out of the nowhere. “Except not weird.”

Neil blinked up at him. “You read the books?”

Andrew didn’t respond and instead curled his fingers against Neil’s chin. He nodded and breathed, “Yes,” before Andrew could even ask. They kissed, sweet and soft, until Andrew broke away to climb onto the bed and straddle him. Neil looked up at him with darkened eyes. “Hi.”

Andrew regarded him from above, his slightly too long hair falling in his face. “194%.”

“What do I get when I reach 200?” Neil asked, smirking. 

Andrew considered this, then leaned forwards to whisper, “I’ll show you the Percy Jackson fan fic I wrote.”

Neil’s eyes widened. “You wha-“

Andrew cut his words off with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :))
> 
> update: wrote a sequel about andrew’s fic!


End file.
